


I'm Sorry

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [24]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: This is not a story just an apology.





	

Happy Halloween!

I didn't make it. I tried so hard and ended up eight stories short. I do feel proud of much I did get done though. Thank you all for reading and your amazing feedback.   
On another note I will try for a 25 Days of Christmas thing but I have yet to figure that out. If I do it will be Barry/Naldo from Best Friends Whenever. So if you have a prompt or anything for them I would love to try it. If I write the remaining eight stories I will post them if you want me to that is. I hope you all have a safe Halloween. 

Blessed Be- AWanderingSoul


End file.
